Better without you
by Chariana
Summary: Jade finds out Beck cheated on her and got Tori pregnant and now they're getting married. She meets a familiar Irish boy who saves her and rebuilds her heart, will Beck ruin Jade's happiness again or leave her be? This is inspired/based on a true story. Rated T for language


Jade looked down biting her lip fighting every urge not to cry as she looked down at her salad, her boyfriend...the love of her life cheated on her and got Tori pregnant and now they were getting married. What hurt most wasn't that he did it (of course it hurt like hell), it wasn't that her friends chose to hang out with them than her but it was that he wasn't man enough to tell her what he had done...she had to find out over _Facebook_. She took a deep breath in and out came a shaky breath, tears threatened to fall from her beautiful blue-green eyes but she didn't let them and instead she stood up grabbing her bag hurrying out of the school to her jeep; she drove fast letting the tears stream down her cheek staining them with mascara and eyeliner screaming angrily

"That son of a bitch doesn't deserve me!" She yelled hopping out of her car slamming the door so hard it could fall off. She paced angrily on the bridge letting thoughts fill her brain, how much she wanted to walk up to him and beat the shit out of him and give him a piece of her mind but she knew she couldn't, she sadly could never hurt Beck. God she hated herself but she was still madly in love with him but she knew she would never _ever _go back to him, it hurt enough this time to teach her a lesson. She grabbed the razor from her bag climbing up onto the side of the bridge letting her legs dangle over the edge, she watched herself slit the wrist like it was someone else...her body went numb but she still had control over what happened; she hated the feeling she got throughout her body, her head was telling her he was a douche and she was an idiot for actually thinking someone like Beck could ever love her _who could? I'm a coldhearted, ugly bitch who deserves to kill herself _she thought slicing her wrist again leaving the fifth scar in her left arm watching blood drip from her razor to her combat boots along with tears. She sniffled and felt someone touch her hand; she followed the hand up to the face of a handsome blue eyed, blonde boy around her age

"Please stop, I know you're hurting but it gets better."

"How do you know and who the hell are you?" The boy frowned and fixed his glasses

"My name's Niall...I sit behind you in...All of your classes."

"Oh..." She felt ashamed of herself that she had never noticed this man before

"He doesn't deserve a beautiful woman like you. I heard what he did to you and he's an asshole now please come over to this side so we can talk." He looked at her with pleading eyes, she nodded and swung her legs over and the two sat up against the bridge wall and talked, she told him everything

"I had this girl text me and tell me she had been having phone sex with him but I didn't believe her, then I found out he's friends with basically all of his ex-girlfriend's and he told me he was _just _friends with them and then I saw that he likes hanging out with _her _on his Facebook page...I honestly thought it was about me. And now: this." She cried into her knees, he pulled her close rubbing her back

"He really is a douche." She nodded and wiped her eyes sitting up looking him in the eye

"I'm sorry; you must think I'm the dumbest girl alive for believing him." She said looking down, he shook his head

"No, I think you are or were in love with him and he just made you believe what he wanted. Especially after he said that a few of his exes cheated on him." Niall wiped tears and makeup away. The two went to dinner and kept talking

"Thank you so much for listening to me." She smiled placing her hand over his; he smiled and held her hand

"No problem, I'm a really good listener *chuckles*. And I know how you feel..." He whispered taking a sip of his soda

"You do?" She asked furrowed her eyebrows together in curiosity, he nodded and looked up at her

"I had an ex girlfriend who cheated on me. It feels like your heart breaks into a thousand pieces, you get a feeling in your stomach that makes you wanna burst into tears by itself." She nodded and stood up hugging the boy kissing his cheek

"Thank you for everything, especially talking me off the bridge and cleaning my wrist."

"No problem and just remember. Now guy is worth that many tears or your life." He shook his head. A couple months later, Jade and Niall spent every day together, sometimes with his friends Liam, Zayn, Louis, Harry, Josh, Keaton, Tyler, Drew, Kyle, Wes and Kenny but never with any of her so-called friends. (Jade's POV) I walked with Niall into school holding his hand, he walked me to my locker and let go making me frown.

"Why are you frowning love?" He asked pulling her close

"You let go of my hand." She replied, he chuckled rolling his eyes kissing her nose

"Okay, at lunch the boys and I have a little surprise for you."

"What is it?"

"If he told you, it wouldn't be much of a surprise. Now would it?" Wes said wrapping an arm around his shoulders

"Well I wanna know." She pouted, Wes rolled his eyes

"Come on lover boy before you give into her pout like always." And with that the two left Jade to grab her books for history class.

"Hey: J-Jade." The familiar voice sent chills down her spine, she felt her heart break _no don't you dare cry Jade! You are __**BETTER **__than that _she yelled in her head, she whipped around slamming her locker door like she did the day she met Niall and saw Beck standing there looking guilty _it's a little too late to be looking guilty you selfish hypocrite asshole _She growled lowly glaring at the boy

"What could you _possibly _want?!"

"I wanted to-"

"Why?"

"Why: what?"

"Why did you cheat on me? Huh, what did I do to deserve that-you know what, I don't give a damn because I'm _finally _happy with someone who likes me." She stormed off angrily but feeling happier with getting that out in the open instead of keeping it in. Niall smiled at his girlfriend kissing her softly pulling her into the chair next to him, she laid her head on his shoulder calming down; that was her favorite thing about Niall, he could calm her down in a second and make her forget everything. Jade's surprise was a skateboard; she learned how to skate from Drew and Niall; after high school Niall and Jade got married and had two little girls and one little boys, both mixes of Jade and Niall. Beck tried to get back with Jade a few times but she just ignored him.


End file.
